darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Energon Run Then Drinks
Back to 2010 Logs Slipstream Nitrogear Slipstream got released after another solar cycle of observation and is currently seated on her berth going over her plans for the mission to Crystal City. Nitrogear walks into the barracks, looking kind of roughed up from his recent spars in the pits. The seeker doesn't even stop at his berth for a rest, going straight for the Energon cooler. Dispensing a ration, Nitrogear sips on the cube and refills his energy after consuming so much. Nitrogear decides to just check to see if Slipstream is there yet by peeking his head over to her berth. Slipstream looks up from her data pad as she hears you walk up, "Looks like you got a good training session in there Nitrogear." she comments with a hint of a smile. Nitrogear nods and returns Slipstream's smile, "Sure did, Comrade. Lord Megatron wants me ready for a fight against that autofool Nobyl. I'm gonna punch him into next Orn!" Nitrogear exclaims and laughs, clenching his right fist and flexing it into his left open palm. "Our Lord has me searching for Energon as well. I was going for that task were you not here, but I was wondering if Comrade Robustus had released you yet." Slipstream covers her mouth as she giggles at the idea of you punching Nobyl into the next orn. Then a glance toward the open hand, "He did indeed. If you like some company I wouldn't mind helping you." Nitrogear smiles and nods genuinely. "I think I would very much like that. Sorry to postpone our date. Lord Megatron has me pretty busy, Comrade. Have you seen his latest orders? I am to train as well as find Energon, Comrade." Nitrogear drops his fist from his palm, and quickly intakes the remainder of his Energon ration. Looks like there'll be no rest for this Mech... Slipstream sets down her data pad and takes your hand as she stands up. "It's all right. Duty before dates." she notes with more of a smile. "And yes I saw them. I know just the place too. It's in the mountains not too far away. Shred and I found it. I can show you. Shall we get going then? I'm curious to see how the Nucleon boasted my systems." Nitrogear smiles as well as you beam more of a smile towards him. Looks like Nitrogear's happy to spend some time with you, even though it's just harvesting Energon. "I am also curious to see the effects." Nitrogear squeezes your hand as you take it in order to stand. "Then let's go, Comrade." Rogue has connected. Slipstream releases your hand and nods, heading off to the wind shaft to get to the hanger. "Let me know if I'm too fast for you." she chuckles. Rogue has disconnected. Nitrogear responds with a smart remark, "Too fast for me, Comrade? Never. You have yet to see my top speed." Indeed, Nitrogear is very, very fast. Especially so if he hits his afterburners. Nitrogear would have walked hand in hand with you if you continued to hold his hand. But since you released it, Nitrogear doesn't go all grabby. Instead, he enters the hangar alongside of you and transforms onto the tarmac. The flat-profiled Swift jet looks ready for takeoff. Slipstream transforms as well, a bit quicker than normal. Her thrusts blaze to life and she rolls onto the tarmac. "Follow me." she states, then picks up speed to take off. Soon she angles up into the sky, heading toward the mountains. Luckily she still has the energon harvester and some cubes on her from the last energon mission. Nitrogear easily keeps up with Slipstream's takeoff speed. "Too easy, Comrade." Nitrogear takes up wing mate position alongside Slipstream, as if effortlessly taking to the skies. He banks as well, following along as you lead to the nearby mountains. Slipstream tests her maneuverability as we fly along, doing tighter loops and corkscrews. "Now the speed. Catch me now!" she laughs and hits the after burners! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 7! Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 7! Nitrogear watches as Slipstream hits her afterburners. None are needed for the grey mech flying alongside you, as he matches pace exactly. Nitrogear laughs as well as the surface of Cybertron zips by underneath. "Careful you don't miss the mark, Comrade." Slipstream hmms, "Well slag. Guess we are evenly matched." she comments. She slows down as we come to the mountains, then transforms and hovers down to the spot. "I'll set up the harvester, you get some cubes ready." Nitrogear laughs, "I haven't even hit my afterburners yet, Comrade. I can fly much faster." Nitrogear slows down as well as the mountains are in sight. He comes in low for a combat landing, transforming in midair and hitting the ground with his legs and knees bent, crouched in the landing position. Nitrogear stands up and walks next to you. "Why don't you just set up a force field, Comrade?" Slipstream scans the area a moment as she pulls the harvester out of her subspace. "Force field? It has that?" she asks, walking over to where she covered the access hole to the energon deep in this mountain range. Feeding the hose into the hose, she asks, "Maybe you can show me which button since apparently someone forgot to tell me about it." Nitrogear smiles, obviously having a trick of the trade to teach Slipstream. "Not on the harvester, Comrade. Watch, Comrade Starscream instructed me on this technique." Nitrogear places his hands one on top of the other in a vertical stack. He opens the gap between his hands, palms facing each other. In a moment, static generates until a visible field appears right between Nitrogear's hands. It appears it's used for Energon storage.. Long distance to Nitrogear: Slipstream has NOOooooo clue what you are doing but ok! Slipstream finishes feeding the hose into the hole as she observes what Nitrogear is doing. "Huh. Figures he'd teach a fellow mech." she comments, she picks up the other hose and inserts it into the field you made between your hands. "Hold it as long as you can." she states, then turns on the harvester. "No need to worry, Comrade, I have done this many time before. But if you like, I can use cubes you provided." Nitrogear assures before looking up from the force field. "Electric current stabilized." Slipstream nods, "All right then. Just don't lose your focus. Let me know if you get full so I can turn off the harvester." she states as she pulls out the cubes she has in her subspace. "We'll take enough to last us awhile, perhaps 500 astro liters." As the force field fills up, Nitrogear looks back down at the generated field between his hands. The field he generates is no larger than a standard Energon cube container to provide for ease of handling. Nitrogear instructs as you operate the machine, "It's the size of a standard cube, so fill it to that amount, Comrade." Slipstream ahs and nods, "Good to know." she crouches and watches the transfer amount on the harvester readout then cuts as it fills the field. "That should do it. Next one." she states, pulling the hose out. "Think I'll put out the other hoses so we can fill up more. Just will have to space it out time wise so I don't overfill one." she states. Nitrogear nods, "Then set out the hoses. I'll get all the cubes lined up and ready to go, Comrade." With that, Nitrogear does just that - lines up five standard Energon cubes all in a row at the rear of the harvester. He considers attempting to rig up a device to fill them up all evenly... Nitrogear knows it is possible. Slipstream pulls out the other hoses and sets them into place. Her wings accidentally brush against yours. She smiles. "Oops." she murmurs then starts hooking up a hose to a cube. She starts that one to fill. Nitrogear smiles and pats the top of your wing affectionately. "It's okay, Comrade. I am not harmed." Nitrogear puts the force-filled cube into his subspace and observes as the second cube also fills. Slipstream shivers a little to the contact then nods, "Good." she smiles then hooks up the third hose as she times it out. Then the fourth is hooked up after another interval of time. By the time she has the fifth hooked up the first is nearly full. She unloads another cube from her subspace to switch it out. Nitrogear wonders how many cubes the pair will actually fill.. "How much more until we are done, Comrade? And what did you need me to do? looks like you are doing all of the work." Slipstream smiles to those questions, "Like I said 500 astro liters worth. It’s just enough to make Megatron pleased and not so much that we cannot carry it. Also is a plus that it doesn't take so long that an Autobot patrol finds us." she switches out the second cube. "You can start compressing them and loading them into your subspace." Nitrogear nods, "Right, Comrade. But if those Autobots want to find us, let them. I have full confidence that we will reign victorious." Nitrogear laughs and picks up the finished cube. He neatly packs it into his subspace along with the others. Slipstream shakes her head a bit, "It is not recommended to battle with a load of energon cubes." she notes, switching out the third cube now. Nitrogear considers that for a moment. "I suppose not, Comrade." Looks like Nitrogear's found his rhythm. He picks up, compresses, and packs each filled Energon cube into his subspace as you fill each one. Slipstream has found hers as well as she removes the hose from a full cube and hooks it up to a empty one, never having to turn off the harvester so it flows rather well really. Trying to break up the monotony of the task at hand, Nitrogear speaks up. "I suppose I am not very entertaining, am I?" Nitrogear internally compares himself to that of Goa.. but he doesn't say the grounder's name aloud. Slipstream hmms? "What makes you say that? This isn't exactly the moment to be entertaining." she points out. Nitrogear sighs as he stores yet another Energon cube. "Sorry to bring it up, Comrade. Just I thought Comrade Goa would have been far more entertaining on even a monotonous task like this. Besides, I still want to see some more of that demonstration." Nitrogear says with a hint of tease. Slipstream frowns at the mention of the grounder. "He'd probably skate around me like the annoying dreka he was as I did all the work. At least you are helping, so don't even start comparing yourself to him." Nitrogear nods, "Very well then. Sorry again for bringing up such a sensitive subject, Comrade." Nitrogear continues to pack himself to the brim with Energon cubes, efficiently positioning and turning the cubes to fill in all available space. Slipstream moves around to start the next line of cubes, and so it goes until the harvester states we have hit 500 astro liters. She lets the last of the cubes fill and then turns off the harvester. "I'll pack some in my subspace if you are running out of room Nitrogear. Just got to secure these hoses first." Nitrogear affirms Slipstream's suspicions about him running out of cargo room. "Yes, please Comrade. I don't have too much room in my subspace for cargo area." Nitrogear packs away the last cube he has in his hand, and closes up his subspace. Slipstream puts the hoses that went into the cubes back into place first, then she pulls the hose that is down the hole slowly upwards as she rolls it around the holding section of the harvester. She nods to you, "No problem. Just finish compressing the last of these please." Nitrogear obligingly does all that, picking up each cube and compressing it with his hands. He sets them back on the ground all in one convenient location for Slipstream to pick them up. "There you are, Comrade." Slipstream finishes bringing up the hose, she secures it to the harvester then recovers the hole. She nods, "Thanks." then moves over to load up the cubes into subspace. "You can write up the report if you like Nitrogear." Nitrogear smiles at you as you pick up the last of the Energon cubes. "I will in a bit. I think I'd like to go for those drinks after we offload these cubes first if you are feeling up for it, Comrade." Slipstream inclines her head and rises up into the air so she can transform. "Sounds like a plan to me, let's go." Nitrogear nods and transforms as well with cargo safely in stow. The swift jet takes off regularly, joining you in midair. Nitrogear says with a laugh, "I am afraid I am not the greatest conversationalist though." Slipstream hmms softly to that, "Well then we'll have to find something to do then hm?" she inquires softly as she leads the way back to base. "I think Megatron will be pleased. We can always return here to get more too." Nitrogear would nod if he were in Robot form. "You never know with the Emperor.. He's always a wildcard. It really depends on Lord Megatron's mood. But I am satisfied with the amount of Energon we retrieved on this run. Especially since we had no Autobot interruption." Slipstream hmms softly, "He needs a femme or something." she mutters then laughs, "Gee wonder if Shadowcat has her optics on him.. she sure acted like she was sizing him up." she muses. Nitrogear laughs at that, "Probably so, Comrade. But I have never heard of the Decepticon named Shadowcat. You really think Lord Megatron would even allow himself a femme? Eh, probably best not to think on it too hard, Comrade." Slipstream chuckles. "Actually she acts a little catty, but I meant Shadowstar." she points out. Then she considers as she lands on the tarmac and rolls up to some mechs that she radioed to meet us there so they can unload her and Nitrogear. "Allow? No clue." @emit Nitrogear ahs. "Still haven't met her either, Comrade. I should at least meet her sometime. Always good to know my fellow comrade." Nitrogear lands alongside of you and opens his subspace as well, revealing the tightly-packed Energon cubes. The unloading detail forms a chain and begins the offloading procedure. Slipstream has her subspace open for another detail can unload her. "Hmm, well guess you have different routes or schedules than she does. Maybe at the next big battle you'll meet her." The offloading procedure is completed soon enough, and Nitrogear transforms himself back into robot mode. "Yes, perhaps I shall Comrade. Did you notice any difference while we were out today from your Nucleon, Comrade?" Slipstream transforms once her subspace is empty. "So we hitting the Tina or do we feel like the El Sleazo this evening?" she asks Nitrogear. She walks toward the hanger, "Yes there was a slight performance boost. I'll have to report it to Shred so she has it for her findings." Nitrogear smiles. "Good to hear it. I don't particularly feel like dealing with Cubicron tonight, so let's just hit the Tina. It's close and boring, but at least they have my favorite drink." Nitrogear says that last part with a half smirk and grin. Slipstream she smirks to that as she descends down the wind shaft to the Dead End level. "Boring with me there? I don't think so." she notes as she walks toward the Tina. "And what is your favored drink hm? Something from your home city perhaps?" Nitrogear raises his hand, "Energon Vodka." The sound of Nitrogear's voice indicates he really likes the drink. "But it's typically a bit strong for someone who's never had it, Comrade. And I used to drink it all the time from there, yes." Slipstream ahs softly, "Well since we are going to be friends, I think I should try this drink of yours." she notes, opening the door and entering the Tina. "Want a table or a booth?" she asks, smiling over her shoulder at you. Nitrogear laughs and exclaims, "I usually sit at the bar!" Well.. it's true. He's typically by himself when he comes to drink. "But since you are with me, we may sit at a location of your choosing, Comrade." Nitrogear approaches the barkeep, who asks him if he'd like his usual. With a nod, Nitrogear affirms as such, "This time, two. One for both me and her." Slipstream hmms softly then states, "A booth then." Parting from you to take one while the bartender gets the two drinks ready for us. She settles down and practically blends into the dark little space. Nitrogear grabs the drinks, and places some credits on the bar to cover for both him and Slipstream. He walks over to the booth area and looks around for a bit before he spots Slipstream in the dark little space. "Ah, there you are, Comrade." Nitrogear takes a seat as well, setting the container in front of you. Slipstream's magenta optics are a dead give away in that dark nook of a booth. She chuckles, "Benefit of black armor, hard to spot in the dark." she notes softly, then takes her container. "Shall we toast to friendship and getting to know each other better?" she asks. Nitrogear smiles and gets distracted by the subject of colors. "I don't remember who said this to me.. but someone said I should get painted. But this works.. it's functional for me. And that toast sounds good to me, Comrade." Nitrogear clinks his container against yours. "Friendship and getting to know each other." Nitrogear is first to take a swig from the container. Ah, that's the stuff. Slipstream clinks glasses and hmms, "You look like a seeker version of Robustus, just without the beard." she remarks then takes a cautious sip of the vodka. A soft hmm. Then she lowers the glass from her lips, "Strong, but interesting." Nitrogear looks genuinely surprised. "I am surprised that you like it, Comrade. I always think it is too strong for most. But this is not as good as what I am used to.." Nitrogear thinks about it.. but not for too long. "I enjoy it for the taste and unparalleled smoothness." Slipstream takes another slow sip of the drink, wings shifting slightly behind her. She looks thoughtful, then nods, "It is rather smooth." she notes softly. Nitrogear nods in approval. "So what did you care to talk about firstly, Comrade? What do you suggest we do in getting to know each other?" Slipstream mms, "Well tell me about your background, I tell you mine." she suggests, "Likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, regrets of the past.. that sort of thing." (New BB message (4/57) posted to 'Decepticons' by Nitrogear: Energon) Nitrogear places both hands on his Energon vodka, and stares into the milky substance. It looks like he's ... reflecting. On all things, both good, and bad about his history. "My early days are .. unpleasant ones, Comrade. I come direct from the remnants of a major Decepticon commune city." Slipstream nods to that, "You can skip over specifics if you like Nitrogear. I learned my lesson the hard way about prying into things mechs don't like to talk about." she notes, "My early days were in the flight academy and were pleasant enough." Nitrogear takes another drink from his Energon Vodka. Whatever went on in Nitrogear's past, he's quite reluctant to talk about it. "I don't like talking about it to just anyone, Comrade. And definitely not here." Nitrogear's optics shoot around the room, "Too many audio receptors. But I received advanced extensive combat programming from the academy on top of my already existing systems." Nitrogear then turns his head directly to look at you and your optics. Slipstream nods to your caution, "I understand." she assures softly, reaching over to pat your arm lightly. Then drifting her hand back against one of your wings. "I got training as well, but very specific training for the lasso and lariat that I have in my possession. It takes a specific mental control to use them and tap into their power." she explains, then another sip of her drink. Meeting your gaze. Nitrogear smiles and shivers as you touch his wing. Like all seekers, he's not used to an affectionate touch of his wings and they are quite touchy. "That felt.. strange. I cannot say I have had my wings touched like that before Comrade. Typically only medics during repairs." Slipstream smiles to that and nods, "That's how Goa got me so mad at him that Megatron had to intervene to keep us from messing things up in the med bay... he grabbed my wings all wrong. Grounders typically don't get it. Rob though, he so gets it." she smiles a bit, "I hope you didn't mind." Nitrogear nods, "No, it was not painful, Comrade. But I wonder what makes so much difference between your touch and mine." Nitrogear grabs your hand with his left hand, then reaches back with his right. He tries his hand.. then yours. Then his again. "Hmm." Slipstream isn't quite sure what you at looking for on her hand, it's constructed like any other hand would be. Though there may be a bit more softness to it from the rubberized texture on her palm and underside of her fingers, like it was given additional padding. "Well I suppose I just know how to handle a mech's wings." she muses. Nitrogear smiles and laughs. "Yeah, must be so." Either that, or it's the sensation of having a femme touch his wings and the mental emotions that are involved with such. Either way, Nitrogear thinks he likes it. Nitrogear releases your hand and drinks down the remainder of his Energon Vodka. Upon checking his internal chronometer, Nitrogear says, "I wish I could stay longer, Comrade." Slipstream smiles and nods, she's not even close to half way through her own drink. "Oh? Got another date or mission you got to do?" she asks curiously. Nitrogear shakes his head. "Not another date, Comrade. That would be foolish." At least Nitrogear is smart enough to realize THAT. "My internal chronometer indicates it is time for my recharge cycle, Comrade. I have to keep strict time schedule to meet Lord Megatron's demand." Slipstream ahs softly and nods, "Well thank you for taking me out for a drink Nitrogear. Let me know when you want to go on another energon run or contact me if you want to practice with me okay?" Nitrogear nods. "Sounds like a good plan, Comrade." Nitrogear comes in close for a hug, taking you into his arms without notice. Nitrogear says with a smile, "And thank you for coming out with me." Slipstream accepts the hug and returns it. "Recharge well." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs